Just One Kiss
by welshie
Summary: Wilson gets his hair cut. HouseWilson.


Title: Just One Kiss

Disclaimer: Sadly House and Wilson do not belong to me.

Summary: Wilson gets his hair cut. House/Wilson.

A/N: I wrote this fairly quickly, well fairly quickly for me anyway! As always, any reviews/comments will be gratefully received! Thanks!

* * *

House is settled comfortably on his couch, catching up with his soaps when he hears a key turning in the lock. It can only be Wilson, since he is the only other person who has a key for his apartment. There's no need to greet him. They've done this so often that formalities went out of the window long ago. House does manage to get the first word in though.

"You're late." House calls out, not bothering to turn around.

"Yeah, by ten whole minutes." Wilson retorts as he closes the door and takes off his coat. He sits down on the couch, in his usual spot. In an unspoken agreement, House always sits on the side nearest to the kitchen even though it is Wilson who usually gets the beer and food. Wilson does however make a point of walking in front of the television to go to the kitchen, rather than going round the back of the couch. He knows it annoys House especially as he chooses to block the view of the screen at the vital cliffhanger moment of House's favourite shows.

House is about to ask if Wilson could get him a beer when he sees the reason why Wilson was late. He had gotten his hair cut after work.

"You look different." House states. He would never actually go as far as complimenting Wilson, but House does think he looks good. Wilson's face seems open, younger. He looks less like the cautious man he is and more like the exciting, challenging guy he had first met years ago.

"Yeah." Wilson replies, ducking his head a little self-consciously.

House impulsively reaches over and ruffles Wilson's newly trimmed hair. "Oops!" House says with a mischievous glint in his eye. That simple word of course guarantees a reaction from Wilson.

"House! Knock it off!" Wilson bats House's left hand away, glaring at him just in case House hadn't worked out he is not pleased. House feels an uncharacteristic flash of guilt run through him. He doesn't usually care if Wilson is mad at him, but the contrast between the scowl that is now on Wilson's face and the embarrassed blush just moments ago is jarring.

"Let me fix it." House says in way of an apology. He slowly inches his hand towards Wilson's hair, waiting to see if Wilson will protest and stop him once again. House thinks that it isn't that badly messed up. It looks better infact; more relaxed than Wilson's preferred neat style, but he is not about to tell him that. House's fingertips graze Wilson's forehead and since he is quiet, House proceeds to sweep his hair out of the way.

Wilson closes his eyes for a moment. House's touch is gentle and he can't help but savour the feeling. However, he opens his eyes when he realises that House's slender fingers are now raking through his hair, down towards his face. Wilson observes House and thinks how beautiful his blue eyes are, full of fascination and concentration as House's gaze follows his fingers. Wilson can't look away, he is transfixed. But when he feels those same fingertips brush over the tip of his right ear, he grabs House's wrist, preventing any further movement.

House finally looks directly at Wilson. They both wait with baited breath for one of them to make the next move. They remain in that position. House is not willing to admit to showing affection and Wilson is not willing to admit he wants more. Much more than playful, friendly hair ruffling.

Move away or move closer. The choice seems simple enough. Wilson decides to release House's wrist from his grip. His fingers peel away, instantly missing the sensation of House's warm skin and throbbing pulse under his fingertips. House's hand then travels down from Wilson's ear, barely skimming over his jaw and his cheek.

It seems inevitable now, the way they are drawn together. Wilson closes the gap as House's left hand returns to his hair. The moment their lips touch is shocking. It's as if they have both just discovered what been missing between them for all these years. Wilson makes sure the kiss is slow and soft to draw out the moment for as long as possible. He wants to remember every second. He's pretty sure it will be their only kiss. But House knows they have crossed the line. There's no going back, so there's no point in holding back. He pulls Wilson to him and lets his mouth open to swipe his tongue over Wilson's bottom lip.

Wilson gasps and pushes House away in disbelief. He can't help thinking that House would never want…surely it isn't possible. He studies House's expression and is surprised to see House smiling at him. But the smile is not mocking or sly. It's real and honest. He can see it in his eyes.

"House?" Wilson's trembling hands are holding onto the soft, well-worn cotton of House's t-shirt and he is reluctant to let go.

"Yes, Wilson." House answers.

"We're making a huge mistake." Wilson adds as he tentatively returns the smile.

"Probably." House replies, making no effort to remove his hands from Wilson's body. It is true; they don't really need to make their relationship even more complicated than it already is. But it could be so good, House thinks. He doesn't want anyone else. He only needs Wilson. House doesn't waste any time letting Wilson know that fact.

* * *

The end


End file.
